1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to means for electromagnetically coupling single and multiple strand optical fiber conductors or waveguides.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Background Considerations
A fundamental problem in the interconnection of optical fiber conductors is the alignment of the fibers of the two conductors. A further problem is the ability to maintain such alignment under repeated engagement and disengagement cycles. It is desirable that this precise coupling be accomplished without the use of index matching materials, since they are prone to contamination and could degrade coupling efficiency after several engagment and separation cycles. Typically, such conductors have a diameter of approximately 0.005 inches (0.127 mm). Because even minute misalignment between mating optical fiber conductors results in significant transmission loss, it is imperative that they be precisely aligned. With very small diameter conductors, it is apparent that the alignment task for single strand fibers is formidable. Alignment between multiple strand fibers is even more difficult.
Presently known optical fiber interconnects are known, and their losses have been advertised to be 0.5 db to 3.5 db. Such a variation in loss means that it is not possible to obtain effectively repeatable alignment.
It is further desirable to prevent the ends of the optical fiber conductors to contact and, therefore, to be scratched. Such scratching or other damage causes the light being transmitted to be diffused with consequential loss in light transmission.
In addition to these and other considerations, it is also desirable that the connector bodies receiving the optical fiber conductors be capable of receiving, at the same time, conventional electrical conductors and contacts so that mixes of the two electromagnetic signal carrying means can be realized. As a corollary, specialization in parts and stock and manufacturing equipment can be avoided if the same connector blocks and other termination hardware are used for coupling of both electrical as well as optical conductors.